Cruel to Be Kind
by Laura Hoak-Kagey
Summary: A song fic. Inuyasha and Kagome had a fight again, but this time they do find out their feelings...in a round about way. ^_^


Hello! Well, I know I still haven't finished my other fanfic, The Next Best Thing, but I read some of my first Song Fics these past couple days, and I thought that it would be cool to try one. This song seems to fit Inuyasha for some reason...  
  
Anyways, this song doesn't belong to me and neither does Inuyasha. (I know Letters to Cleo redid this song from someone else, but I'm going for the LtC version)  
============  
Cruel to Be Kind  
Song by Letters to Cleo  
Story by Laura Hoak-Kagey  
============  
*  
Oh, I can't take another heartache  
Though you say you're my friend  
I'm at my wit's end  
*  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, hugging her pillow as she tried not to become angry or start to cry. Inuyasha had been a jerk towards her again, and she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. Not only had she seen him with Kikyou, but Inuyasha would always call her names and hardly ever shared his thoughts with her. Yet...Kagome knew that he cared for her. Inuyasha was her protector, and Kagome knew that if she was ever in trouble Inuyasha would come to save her. However, Kagome still didn't know if his feelings were still stronger towards Kikyou.  
  
She sighed. This was the first time Kagome had ever been in love and she was glad it didn't happen very often. All this confusion of her feelings was driving her crazy.   
  
Finally, Kagome punched her pillow, and sprawled out on her bed.  
  
Within a minute of punching her pillow, someone jumped through Kagome's open window. As if dreading the moment, Kagome slowly turned her head towards her window. There stood Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kagome shouted.   
  
Inuyasha didn't budge from his spot near the window. "Geez, I came to get ya and this is how ya treat me?"  
  
The anger Kagome had managed to extinguish earlier was racing back. Angry tears filled her eyes as she yelled at Inuyasha. "Treat you? You have no idea Inuyasha! Go back to your world and...your woman! I'm tired of being on an emotional roller coaster because of you! Get out!"  
  
He ignored her commands of leaving and rather took a few steps until he reached the side of Kagome's bed. He squatted down to Kagome's eye level. "What's with you? My woman? What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? I came fer you...cause I wanted to..." Inuyasha's voice became soft. "See ya and apologize."  
  
Despite trying to mask the words with a whisper, Kagome had heard them. She sat up in her bed and a look of puzzlement crossed her face.  
  
"To see me? Apologize? I saw you with Kikyou..."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his feet before looking Kagome in the eyes. "Yeah, I was with her. But I was tellin' her that..." And his voice became soft again, as it always did when he tried to say something that Inuyasha wasn't accustomed to saying. "I didn't love her, but someone else."  
  
In a rare moment of being gentle, Inuyasha placed his hand over one of Kagome's.  
  
"Me?" Kagome was still in shock about what was taking place at this moment.  
  
He merely nodded his head.  
  
*  
You say your love is bonafide  
But that don't coincide   
With the things you do  
*  
  
Kagome took her eyes from his as she withdrew her hand as well. "I don't believe it."  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. This was a surprise to him as he thought Kagome felt the same way he did. "What?!"  
  
"Like I said, I don't believe it. You may say it now, but if you really did love me, why do you treat me so badly? This is the most gentle I've ever seen you be...you don't treat someone you love like shit, Inuyasha."  
  
*  
And when I ask you to be nice  
You say   
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
In the right measure  
*  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome! Why did I treat ya the way I did? One, I've not had a life full of caring, loving people. Two, showing to everyone that I care for you would put you in danger. Sometimes you have to put up a facade to the world in order to protect the ones we care about."  
  
"Without telling me?" Kagome's voice was no longer angry, but was becoming a bit sad in tone every time she spoke. She was now looking at Inuyasha's face again.  
  
*  
Cruel to be kind  
It's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind  
Means that I love you, baby  
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
*  
  
He took a step towards her so that he could reach her face. Using one of his strong hands, he placed his hand under Kagome's chin and made her look at him. "Kagome. I did those things cause...cause I wanted ta protect ya. The one I wanna protect the most..."  
  
*  
Well, I do my best to understand, dear  
But you still mystify  
*  
  
Kagome managed a small smile. "I somewhat understand what you were trying to do...but really, if you care for me then you have to tell me things! Don't store everything up inside of you...someday it'll come back to hurt you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Well, I'll try. I'm not used ta talkin' easily ta people, but...I'll try." He let go of her chin before saying something else. "Now, why dontcha stop cryin'? Yer eyes are all red and puffy. They look better when they're not all funny lookin'..."  
  
*  
And I wanna know why  
I pick myself off the ground  
To have you knock me back down  
Again and again  
*  
  
Kagome threw her pillow at him. "Inuyasha! What happened to treating me right? That is hardly a flattering compliment."  
  
*  
And when I ask you to explain  
You say  
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
In the right measure  
Cruel to be kind  
It's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind  
Means that I love you, baby  
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
*  
  
Inuyasha put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I knew you'd liven up with that one. Ya know I like ta start fun arguements. We do it all the time."  
  
Kagome rose from her bed and stood up. "Oh, is that the way it is?" Her voice turned to a playful tone. "So, a fun arguement, huh? What did you want to start one for this time?"  
  
"For this." Inuyasha put aside all of his embarrassment and shyness as he quickly kissed Kagome.  
  
*  
Well, I do my best to understand, dear  
But you still mystify  
*  
  
Kagome was startled by Inuyasha's kiss. But after he pulled away, she smiled. He may not show his feelings very often, but she knew that he cared for her. Inuyasha surely went against every dream she had had about a guy trying to win her heart. A small giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha was puzzled. Was she laughing at his kiss? After he gone through all the trouble of fighting his internal self of whether to be bold or not.  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
Since it never failed before, it was no different this time as Inuyasha's mind turned jealous. "What, were you comparing me ta someone else? Did that skinny wolf leader, Kouga, kiss you better? You were laughing at me, I know it."  
  
*  
And I wanna know why  
I pick myself off the ground  
To have you knock me back down  
Again and again  
*  
  
Kagome's face twitched with irritation. "Inuyasha....Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha facefaulted to the ground.  
  
"I'm going ahead of you. When you get rid of you stupid, jealous thoughts, then come and find me. Until then, don't talk to me."   
  
Kagome grabbed her huge backpack, and walked out the door. Leave it to Inuyasha to spoil their first kiss.  
  
*  
And when I ask you to explain  
You say  
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
In the right measure  
Cruel to be kind  
It's a very good sign  
Cruel to be kind  
Means that I love you, baby  
You gotta be cruel to be kind  
*  
  
As Kagome walked to the Bone-eater's well, she thought about all Inuyasha had said. With each memory that came back to her, Kagome could see what Inuyasha had said making sense. He had been trying to protect her, in a weird sort of way. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be Inuyasha, and it would be a long time, even more than his half-demon life span, before Inuyasha would become a truly sensitive person; a person who could be aware of people's feelings.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it back out. A smile came back to her face as she heard Inuyasha jump from her window and start to run towards her. But Kagome was glad they had discovered each other's feelings. Things may not be as confusing from this point on, Kagome thought.  
==========  
Alright, that's it! I did omit the last verse since it's just a repeat of the chorus, again. But I hope it fits well, and that this first song fic is okay. Don't know if there are rules or whatever...  
  
Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Oh, and maybe you should try reading my other fic? The Next Best Thing  
Thanks and bye-bye!  
August 2001 


End file.
